Facebook à Poudlard ça donne quoi?
by Salizardia
Summary: Encore une 'fic sur facebook à Poudlard mais celle-ci c'est pratiquement que de la déconnade alors venez ou venez pas tant pis pour vous.
1. Chapter 1

Facebook à Poudlard ça donne quoi ?

**Disclaimer :** La plupart des personnages ne sont pas à moi, vous devriez trouvez celui qui n'appartient pas à J..

**Rating :** M dans la suite.

**Couple :** Y aura du DraRry et d'autres couples !

**Note n°1 :** Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas faites cette 'fic seule.

**Note n°2 :** Un GRAND merci à ma Piou-Piou qui m'a aidé !

Bonne lecture !

OoOoO

_Hermione Granger vient de passer de « célibataire » à en couple avec Théodore Nott._

**Draco Malefoy :** Ben c'est pas trop tôt, depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça !

_Tout Poudlard (professeurs compris) aime ça._

**Pansy Parkinson :** Dis mon Blaisou, rassure moi, je t'ai bien vu en train de rouler le patin de sa vie à Weasmoche ?

**Blaise Zabini :** Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

**Draco Malefoy :** T'es quand même pas tombé aussi bas (prend un air dégouté) ! Je te connais plus.

**Ron Weasley : **Laisse mon Blaisou tranquille Mal au Foie !

**Harry Potter :** Ça c'était nul Ron -_-'

**Hermione Granger :** Désolé Ron mais je suis d'accord avec Harry.

_Tous les Serpentards aiment ça._

_Harry Potter est passé du statut « hétéro » à « gay »._

**Draco Malefoy :** Je le savais ! Pansy, Blaise, vous me devez trente galions chacun.

**Blaise Zabini :** Putain, Potter tu fais chier !

**Pansy Parkinson :** C'est vrai ça, c'était mon argent de poche du mois. T'aurais pas pu te taire balafré stupide !

_Harry Potter vient de créer le groupe : « J'aime faire chier les Serpentards »._

_Tous les Griffondors, Albus Dumbledore et Draco Malefoy ont rejoint ce groupe._

**Séverus Snape :** Moins dix points pour Griffondor.

**Harry Potter :** Nan ! Qu'es-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

**Draco Malefoy :** A ton avis Potter.

**Harry Potter :** Mais je sais pas moi. OUIN personne ne me dis jamais rien (part en pleurant).

**Hermione Granger :** Harry revient !

_Tous Poudlard et tous les professeurs (sauf Séverus Snape) aime ça._

_Draco Malefoy vient de créer le groupe : « Pour tous ceux qui admire Draco Malefoy »._

_Toutes les idiotes de Poudlard, Draco Malefoy et Harry Potter on rejoint ce groupe._

**Draco Malefoy :** Pour moi c'est normal. Mais heu…toi Potter qu'es-ce que tu fais là ?

**Harry Potter :** Chuis gay tu te rappelles ?

**Draco Malefoy :** Potter, ne me regarde plus, ne m'approche plus, ne me touche plus !

_Tout Poudlard adore ça._

**Harry Potter :** Rien que pour te faire chier je vais faire tout l'inverse.

**Draco Malefoy :** (Pars en courant pour fuir le balafré national).

**Harry Potter :** (Cours après lui pour le rattraper) Attend Draco, je te veux que du bien !

**Théodore Nott :** Oh Hermione regarde ! Ils sont sortis dans le parc.

**Hermione Granger :** Ah bah autant les regarder, tu veux du pop-corn mon chéri ?

**Théodore Nott :** Bien sûr, t'en as au sucre ? Allez Draco, attache bien ta ceinture !

**Hermione Granger :** Oui tiens. Plus vite Harry tu vas le rattraper !

**Draco Malefoy :** Mais arrêtez vous deux ! Et toi : touche pas à mon cul !

**Hermione Granger :** Oh un calamar géant. Tiens il poursuit Harry.

**Harry Potter :** AH au secours Draco ! Y a un calamar qui me poursuit !

**Draco Malefoy :** J'te crois pas ! Tu m'attraperas jamais espèce de PD !

**Blaise Zabini :** Dis Draco tu te souviens que t'es bi ?

**Draco Malefoy :** Arrête de divulguer mes secrets ducon !

**Théodore Nott :** Potter, pourquoi tu t'es mis à poil ?

**Harry Potter :** J'ai chaud et je me prépare à prendre Draco !

**Hermione Granger :** Fait attention Harry, le calamar est tout près de toi !

**Calamar Géant :** NIQUER (agite les tentacules en même temps) !

**Draco Malefoy :** Putain y avais vraiment un calamar ! Heu…depuis quand les calamars ont facebook ?

**Hermione Granger :** Copain calamar !

**Calamar Géant :** Hermione copine à moi. Moi NIQUER Harry Potter !

**Draco Malefoy :** T'as une touche Potter.

**Harry Potter :** Nan ! Moi je veux prendre Draco ! Pas me faire enfoncer !

**Draco Malefoy :** Me touches pas !

**Hermione Granger :** Dis tu crois qu'on devrait les aider ?

**Théodore Nott :** Euh…non.

**Hermione Granger :** Tiens t'as remarqué que Hagrid courait après le calamar. T'entends se qu'il cri ?

**Rubeus Hagrid :** Kevin revient ici !

**Théodore Nott :** C'est qui Kevin ?

**Hermione Granger :** Je crois que c'est le calamar.

**Draco Malefoy :** Ouais vas y Kevin débarrasse moi de Potter !

**Harry Potter :** (S'arrête) Ecoute Kevin, je ne t'aime pas car je suis déjà en kiff sur Malefoy.

**Calamar Géant (Kevin) :** Kevin comprendre, moi aller poursuivre quelqu'un d'autre. Au revoir amis de Kevin (pars).  
><span><strong>Harry Potter :<strong> Draco, j'arrive !

**Draco Malefoy :** T'as pas remarqué que je m'étais barré pendant que tu parlais à Kevin, bon il est tard à demain.

**Hermione Granger :** Ah bah, c'est fini. Bonne nuit mon chéri !

**Théodore Nott :** Au revoir à toi mon amour !

**Harry Potter :** Sniff.

**Albus Dumbledore :** La connection va être coupée. Bonne nuit à tout le monde.

OoOoO

J'espère que vous avez aimé et partagé notre délire ! Nous sommes d'ailleurs en train d'écrire la suite et nous aimerions avoir vos avis.

Reviews please !


	2. Chapter 2

Facebook à Poudlard ça donne quoi ?

**Disclaimer :** La plupart des personnages ne sont pas à moi, vous devriez trouvez celui qui n'appartient pas à J..

**Rating :** M

**Couple :** Y aura du DraRry et d'autres couples !

**Note n°1 :** Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas faites cette 'fic seule.

**Note n°2 :** Un GRAND merci à ma Piou-Piou qui m'a aidé !

**Note n°3 :** Ce chapitre contient quelque chose qui ressemble plus ou moins à un lemon.

**Note n°4 :** On espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant si ce n'est plus que le premier.

**Note n°5 :** Je précise que avec la version sorcière de facebook on peux le mettre à l'orale, en gros il suffit de le dire et ça s'écrit tout seul.

BONNE LECTURE !

OoOoO

**Draco Malefoy :** Ouais mon cul est sauf ! Tu m'auras pas comme ça Potter !

**Harry Potter :** Je te prendrais en chasse dés que tu sortiras de chez les Serpentards.

**Draco Malefoy :** Potter, aujourd'hui on est samedi alors je peux très bien ne pas sortir de mes appartements.

**Harry Potter :** Sniff -_- .

**Blaise Zabini :** Dis moi mon Ronnie, ça te dis une balade au bord du lac ?

**Ron Weasley :** Oh oui mon Blaisou !

**Théodore Nott :** Hermione prépare le pop-corn !

**Hermione Granger :** Tu crois que j'ai attendu que tu me le demande ?

**Théodore Nott :** Dans ce cas cette fois j'emmène les transats et les boissons.

**Hermione Granger :** Ok.

**Blaise Zabini :** Vous avez pas intérêt à venir !

**Hermione Granger :** Mais non c'est pas ce que tu crois. On va...heu...faire du sport !

**Ron Weasley :** Mais oui Hermione, on te crois...

**Blaise Zabini :** Et puis merde. Viens Ron-Ron, on y va.

_Théodore Nott et Hermione Granger les suivent._

**Blaise Zabini :** Dégagez !

_Théodore Nott et Hermione Granger se cachent derrière un arbre._

**Hermione Granger :** Regarde Théo ! Il se tiennent la main, c'est mignon !

**Blaise Zabini :** Mais vous allez vous casser espèces de cons !

**Ron Weasley :** Laisse tomber mon Blaisou, je suis avec toi.

**Théodore Nott :** Ils se font des bisous ! Heu...Hermione regarde, le poulpe géant !

**Hermione Granger :** Mais non Théo, c'est pas un poulpe : c'est un calamar. En plus i s'appelle Kevin.

**Blaise Zabini :** Oh tiens Kevin ! Comment vas-tu ?

**Calamar Géant (Kevin) :** Moi aller bien, moi NIQUER Ron !

**Ron Weasley :** Ah nan au secours (commence à courir) Blaise sauve moi !

**Blaise Zabini :** (enfile sa cape de Super Man) J'arrive Ron !

**Hermione Granger :** Regarde Théo, ça fait une belle brochette : Super Blaise poursuit le calamar qui poursuit Ron en criant « NIQUER ».

**Ron Weasley :** (s'arrête) Oh my god ! T'es trop sexy mon Blaisou !

**Super Blaise Zabini :** Mais t'arrêtes pas crétin, tu vas te faire attraper...trop tard -_-' .

**Ron Weasley :** Au secours ! Il me déshabille !

_Hermione Granger a mis une vidéo et des photos sur son profil._

_Tout Poudlard aime ça._

_Draco Malefoy est mort de rire._

**Harry Potter :** Et dire que j'ai failli subir le même traitement. Et au faite, j'adore ta vidéo Hermione !

**Hermione Granger :** Merci Harry, mais je te rappelle que toi tu était déjà à poil à ce moment là.

**Draco Malefoy :** Ah au secours, rien que d'y repensé j'en fait des cauchemars. Mais je dois bien avoué que t'en as une grosse Potter !

**Harry Potter :** Merci Malefoy, mais tu l'aimeras encore plus quand elle sera en toi.

**Draco Malefoy :** C'est dans ce genre de moment que j'aime avoir des appartements privés...comment t'as fait pour entrer ?

**Hermione Granger :** Oh mon radar de perversités vient de s'activer vers la chambre de Malefoy. Théo reste avec Ron, et moi je vais espionner les deux cochons !

**Théodore Nott :** Tu prendras des photos et des vidéos.

**Hermione Granger :** Bien sûr, et je les mettraient tout de suite sur facebook.

**Ron Weasley :** Aah Kevin essai de me niquer !

**Draco Malefoy :** Aah Potter essai de me niquer !

**Harry Potter et Calamar Géant (Kevin) :** NIQUER !

**Draco Malefoy et Ron Weasley :** AU SECOURS !

**Blaise Zabini :** Va t'en le calamar ! Ron est à moi et rien qu'à moi, je l'aimeuh !

**Calamar Géant (Kevin) :** Désolé ami de moi. Kevin comprendre, Kevin s'en aller. NIQUER Hagrid !

**Rubeus Hagrid :** Oh oui viens là Kevin.

**Hermione Granger :** Cochons ! Putain c'est chaud dans la chambre à Malefoy !

**Draco Malefoy :** Mmh oui ! Continue, plus vite !

**Harry Potter :** Aah...Aah...je vais jouir !

**Hermione Granger :** Théo vient me prendre c'est super excitant !

**Théodore Nott :** Par devant ou par derrière ?

**Hermione Granger :** Les deux, emmène un gode !

**Théodore Nott :** Je cours, j't'enfonce, je vol direction le septième ciel.

**Blaise Zabini :** Putain Ron t'es trop étroit, aah !

**Ron Weasley :** Met du lubrifiant ou quelque chose comme ça !

**Blaise Zabini :** J'veux bien mais y a que de la bave de Kevin ici.

**Ron Weasley :** C'est pas grave prend !

**Blaise Zabini :** Oh oui ne t'inquiètes pas je vais te prendre ! Ah, bordel !

**Ron Weasley:**Mais non putain, je parlais de la bave crétin !

**Calamar Géant (Kevin) :** NIQUER Hagrid, bon ! Bave à moi utile.

**Ron Weasley :** Tu m'étonnes que c'est utile, ça glisse tout seul !

**Hermione Granger :** Putain c'est chaud partout ! Ah oui plus vite Théooo !

**Théodore Nott :** Ah...oui...Comme ça c'est bon !

**Albus Dumbledore :** Suite à des plaintes d'élèves trop prudes nous allons couper tous les septièmes et sixièmes années du réseau pour ce soir.

OoOoO

Bon ben puisque c'est la tradition et nous ne l'avons pas encore dit aujourd'hui : Joyeuse Saint-Valentin...ça fait vraiment hypocrite quand on le pense pas -_-'

En tous cas nous espérons que cette suite vous a plu et j'annonce que le chapitre n°3 et déjà en cours d'écriture.

Bon encore une fois nous aimerions votre avis donc : reviews please !


	3. Chapter 3

Facebook à Poudlard ça donne quoi ?

Alors je préviens tout de suite, l'histoire même si c'en est pas trop une ne va pas changer de style. Donc voilas pour ça et à part ça et ben puisque certain n'ont apparemment pas compris l'un de mes messages précédent : les personnages peuvent activé la fonction haut-parleur donc ils peuvent courir ET parler. Sur ce bonne lecture !

OoOoO

[…] les mot mis ainsi sont des précision que ne peuvent pas voir les personnages mais elles sont importantes pour que vous puissiez vous repérez.

OoOoO

_Draco Malefoy, Ron Weasley et Rubeus Hagrid ont al au cul._

_Hermione Granger à mal part tous les trous._

_Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Calamar Géant (Kevin) et Théodore Nott aiment ça._

**Draco Malefoy :** No comment.

**Ginny Weasley :** Tu sais, tu devrais pas avoir honte Malefoy.

**Neville Londubat :** C'est vrai ça arrive à tout le monde, même à Snape.

**Séverus Snape :** M. Londubat dans mon bureau tout de suite !

**Sirius Black :** Mais Sevy, on l'a déjà fait ce matin et là Neville est en cours.

**Séverus Snape :** Je ne parle pas de ça sombre crétin !

**Sirius Black :** Tu dis sombre à cause de mon nom de famille ?

_Ron Weasley vient de passer de célibataire à en couple avec Blase Zabini._

**Draco Malefoy :** Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt mais quel rapport avec la conversation d'avant ?

**Ron Weasley :** Aucun.

**Minerva MacGonagal :** (est désespérée par la connerie de ses élèves et collègues).

_Tout Poudlard est choqué par autant de vulgarités._

**Albus Dumbledore :** Moi j'aime quand vous êtes vulgaire...

**Séverus Snape :** Monsieur !

**Albus Dumbledore :** Quoi ! Nos élèves et vous même étalez votre vie sexuelle sur ce site, moi je ne fais que draguer...Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça Minerva ?

**Minerva MacGonagal :** Vous étiez en train de me draguer ?

**Albus Dumbledore :** Ben oui, c'est l'évidence même. Mais dîtes moi, ne sommes nous pas dans une époque où les chattes sont en chaleur ?

_Tout Poudlard est choqué._

**Minerva MacGonagal :** En fait il a raison, venez ici monsieur.

_Tout Poudlard est dégoûté._

**Séverus Snape :** Mais attendez au moins que je sois sorti du bureau !

**Albus Dumbledore :** Oui mais là on est pressé donc dépêchez vous un peu !

**Sirius Black :** Viens donc me rejoindre Sevy, le beau goss à poil sur ton bureau c'est moi !

**Neville Londubat :** Eh mais attendez moi bande d'excité de la queue!

**Harry Potter :** Toi aussi tu l'es Neville -_-'

**Neville Londubat :** Oui mais moi c'est pas pareil, et puis tu t'es tapé Malefoy !

**Harry Potter :** T'es jaloux peut-être ?

**Draco Malefoy :** STOP !

**Harry Potter : **?

**Draco Malefoy :** Potter il est à moi et à personne d'autre !

**Neville Londubat :** C'est bon calme toi j'allais pas te le chiper. En plus moi j'ai déjà Sevy et Siri !

**Draco Malefoy :** Ouais bah on sait jamais, pervers que tu es !

**Neville Londubat :** Je suis pas pervers !

**Draco Malefoy :** Oui et c'est pour ça que tu te fais enculer par le parrain de Potter et le mien en même temps.

**Séverus Snape :** Des fois ça change.

**Sirius Black :** Snape ! On avait dit qu'on le dirais à personne.

**Harry Potter :** Et toi tu confirmes...

**Neville Londubat :** Bah oui, parce que c'est pas faux.

**Sirius Black :** Mais confirme pas non plus...

**Draco Malefoy :** Trop tard !

**Séverus Snape :** Draco, n'en rajoute pas.

**Harry Potter :** Trop tard !

**Draco Malefoy :** Et nan c'était à moi de l'écrire.

**Harry Potter :** D'accord !

**Dean Thomas :** Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais la folle qui nous sert de prof vous regarde bizarrement.

**Draco Malefoy :** Oups pardon j'ai pas fait exprès !

**Lucius Malefoy :** Draco ! C'est indigne d'un Malefoy !

**Draco Malefoy :** Désolé pa-pa !

**Harry Potter :** Si quelqu'un veut une explication y a juste à demander.

**Lucius Malefoy et Séverus Snape :** EXPLIQUE !

**Harry Potter :** Ben ce matin il c'est mis une drôle de potion sur les cheveux mais j'ai trouvé ça bizarre que ce ne soit pas du gel alors j'ai regardé le nom de la potion.

**Séverus Snape :** Qui était ?

**Harry Potter :** Ben c'était une potion de puérilité, y avait écrit que les effets s'estompent après une journée.

**Draco Malefoy :** Coucou les gens !

**Séverus Snape :** ...Je vais essayé de trouver un antidote.

**Lucius Malefoy :** Oui et vite

**Draco Malefoy :** Oh Harry ! Tu fais quoi tout nu dans ma chambre ?

**Harry Potter :** Je viens jouer avec toi !

**Draco Malefoy :** Pourquoi t'a un bâton tout dur entre les jambes ?

**Harry Potter :** Alors ça tu vois c'est un service trois pièces en pleine activité. T'en as un aussi mais en plus gros.

**Lucius Malefoy :** Arrêtez d'expliquer ce genre de chose à mon fils ! Il est trop jeune.

**Draco Malefoy :** Mais pa-pa je veux jouer avec ! Hein hein s'il te plaît je peux essayer s'il te plaît !

**Narcissa Malefoy :** Mais laisse le donc s'amuser, il va juste avoir quelques courbatures le lendemain.

**Lucius Malefoy :** Mais Narcissa...

**Draco Malefoy :** Merci ma-man !

**Narcissa Malefoy :** De rien mon fils d'amour !

**Harry Potter :** Alors tu vois, d'abord il faut que tu mettes mon bâton dans ta bouche.

**Draco Malefoy :** D'ac-cord ! Comment ça ?

**Harry Potter :** Oh ! Putain oui ! Maintenant tu fais comme si c'était une sucette.

**Draco Malefoy :** Miam sucette ! Comme ça c'est bien ?

**Hermione Granger :** Théo, direction la chambre à Malefoy.

**Théodore Nott :** Oui et vite !

**Hermione Granger :** T'as le pop-con ?

**Théodore Nott :** Oui c'est bon !

**Harry Potter :** Bordel plus vite ! Han !

**Draco Malefoy :** D'ac-cord !

**Lucius Malefoy :** Tu vois mon amour, il profite de notre fils.

**Narcissa Malefoy :** Mais non, ils s'amusent.

**Albus Dumbledore :** Bon maintenant je vais couper nos deux pervers du réseau. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée.

**Séverus Snape :** Attendez, j'ai l'antidote !

**Argus Rusart :** Vous ne devriez pas y aller, ils font beaucoup de bruis.

_Séverus Snape a fait une crise cardiaque en entrant dans la chambre de Draco Malefoy._

_Tout Poudlard se fout de sa gueule._

OoOoO

Alors voici le chapitre n°3 et nos aimerions avoir votre avis. Pour l'instant nous avons écrit cinq chapitre (en comptant les trois déjà écrient). Nous espérons que vous les aimerez et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe mais ma Piou-Piou et moi-même ne sommes pas particulièrement très doué.

Review ?


	4. Chapter 4

_Je suis heureuse de voir que des gens aiment... bon d'accord même s'il y a beaucoup de personnes qui n'aiment pas. _

_Mais d'ailleurs, je m'adresse à ses personnes qui de toutes façons vont lire, où est l'intérêt de lire quelque chose que l'on ne supporte pas ? Il s'agit évidemment d'une question rhétorique, je me fiche de la réponse. Et oui la fonction haut-parleur à étaient mise pas magie, je soupçonne d'ailleurs les Weasley d'être à l'origine de l'installation de facebook version sorcier._

_Sur ce je souhaite bonne lecture aux autres._

_Katty : Merci, t'es bien la seule qui n'a pas aimé mais qui est tout de même resté poli, alors merci !_

OoOoO

Désolé pour les fautes, encore... et j'annonce que cette 'fic s'arrêtera après le chapitre 5.

OoOoO

_Séverus Snape sort de St Mangouste aujourd'hui._

**Sirius Black et Neville Londubat :** Enfin !

**Draco Malefoy :** Bonjour mon parrain adoré !

**Séverus Snape :** C'est de ta faute !

**Draco Malefoy :** T'as oublié que c'est aussi à cause de Potter.

**Harry Potter:**Tu t'es pas plain non plus.

**Kevin :** Kevin avoir tout vus et tout entendu.

**Tout Poudlard :** Pervers !

**Rubeus Hagrid :** Moi j'aime les pervers.

**Rita Skepper :** Hagrid dîtes moi. Est-ce que vous allez vraiment vous marier avec Kevin ou c'est juste une rumeur.

**Rubeus Hagrid :** Non c'est vrai, pas vrai Kevin ?

**Kevin :** Kevin d'accord. Kevin avoir déjà robe !

**Rubeus Hagrid :** Oh mon amour !

**Draco Malefoy :** J'avais pas fait attention jusque là, faut dire que j'étais occupé(jette un regard à Potter), mais il est franchement dégueulasse ce couple !

**Blaise Zabini:** Je suis tout à fait d'accord.

**Hermione Granger :** Moi je trouve ça trop mignon ! Pas vrai Théo ?

**Théodore Nott :** Oh que oui !

**Harry Potter :** Surtout, si tu as des photos et je n'en doute pas, ne les et pas sur facebook.

_Hermione Granger a rajouté des photos et des vidéos sur son profil._

**Draco Malefoy :** Au secoure...

**Harry Potter :** Oh regarde Draco, y a une photo de nous !

**Neville Londubat :** Putain, t'es presque aussi bien que Sirius Harry !

**Draco Malefoy :** …

**Pansy Parkinson :** Holà faite attention, le dragon va exploser ! Tous aux abris !

**Draco Malefoy :** IL EST A MOI ALORS PAS TOUCHE !

**Harry Potter :** Comme c'est mignon un Malefoy jaloux.

**Draco Malefoy :** C'est vrai, tu me trouves mignon ?

**Blaise Zabini :** Qu'il est influençable ce blondinet -'

**Narcissa Malefoy :** T'as vu Lucius ! Draco chéri est trop mimi avec Potter !

**Lucius Malefoy :** Non je vois pas je suis aux toilettes et tant mieux d'ailleurs. Dés que je sors Potty va devoir lâcher mon fils.

**Harry Potter :** Vous faites pipi ou caca ?

**Lucius Malefoy :** Ça vous regarde pas !

**Draco Malefoy :** C'est toi qui a commencer...

**Narcissa Malefoy :** Il n'a pas tord Lulu.

**Lucius Malefoy :** Je peux chier tranquille oui !?

**Harry Potter :** Ah, donc vous faites caca !

**Lucius Malefoy :**...

**Draco Malefoy :** Touché et... coulé ! Boum. Perdu.

**Hermine Granger :** Qu'est ce que vous foutez avec un ordi dans les toilettes ?

**Narcissa Malefoy :** Mon mari c'est acheté un iPhone hier.

**Harry Potter :** Monsieur Malefoy c'est acheté un produit moldus !

**Lucius Malefoy :** Et non celui-ci est sorcier ! Dans les dents Potter !

**Blaise Zabini :** Qu'elle est puérile cette famille...

**Draco Malefoy :** Mais heu !

**Séverus Snape :** Tu sais Draco, j'ai encore l'antidote si tu veux.

**Harry Potter :** Nan je crois que là il est dans son état normal.

**Draco Malefoy :** Mon beau Merlin, roi des magiciens ! Que j'aime ta longue baaaarbe !

**Ron Weasley :** T'es sûr ? Parce que ça devient flippent !

**Draco Malefoy :** Putain ! Qui est le con qui a piraté mon profil ?!

**Hermione Granger :** C'est pour ça que t'avais deux iPhones dans les mains Harry ?

**Harry Potter :** TA GUEULE HERMIONE !

**Théodore Nott :** Avoue que tu le savais mon amour.

**Hermione Granger :** Oui mon chérie, je l'avoue.

**Théodore Nott :** Ah, je te reconnais bien là ma dulcinée.

**Draco Malefoy :** Potter me fait chier !

**Draco Malefoy [Potter] :** Ah non, c'est moi que Potter fait chier !

**Draco Malefoy :** Non c'est moi !

**Draco Malefoy [Potter] :** Non moi !

**Lucius Malefoy :** Je suis sorti des toilettes !

**Narcissa Malefoy :** J'espère que tu t'es bien lavé les mains.

**Lucius Malefoy :** Bien évidemment, je ne m'appelle pas Snape.

**Séverus Snape :** Je me lave !

**Lucius Malefoy :** Ouais mais pas les cheveux...

**Sirius Black :** Si il les lave, ils sont tous doux !

**Neville Londubat :** Je crois que tu confonds avec ses poils pubiens...

**Sirius Black :** Ah ouais peut-être... en tous cas ils sentent bons !

**Séverus Snape :** … c'est bon vous avez finis ?

**Neville Londubat :** Ben moi oui, et toi Sirius ?

**Sirius Black :** J'aime les poils de Séverus-euh ! J'aime les poils de Séverus-euh !

**Albus Dumbledore :** Puisque les adultes semblent décidés à s'y mettre je laisse le réseau uniquement pour les trois première années. Sur ce, Minerva voulez-vous bien venir dans mon lit que nous finissions notre petite affaire.

**Minerva MacGonagal :** Bien M. le directeur (prend un pose sexy) !

**Tout Poudlard :** Beurk !

OoOoO

_Alors en fait il n'y aura que cinq chapitres à cause d'engueulades entre auteurs donc ça se terminera pas vraiment. Je m'excuse également du temps que j'ai mis à taper se chapitre et j'essaierai de faire vite pour le dernier._

_Merci de suivre tout de même et je m'excuse de la puérilité des chapitres._

_Review ?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Et voilà le dernier chapitre ! Beaucoup d'entre vous seront ravis et j'avoue que moi aussi._

_Message pour ceux qui lisent même s'ils n'aiment pas : si je n'ai pas été polie dans ma façon de vous faire remarquer que vous êtes réellement cruel et ça j'en suis désolée mais il n'empêche que, et là j'admets que je n'ai pas à l'écrire mais bon, vous êtes un peu bizarre de lire une chose « qui n'aurai jamais dut voir le jour »._

_Bonne lecture aux autres._

OoOoO

**Séverus Snape :** M. Weasley, veuillez ranger votre iPhone quand vous êtes en cours de potion.

**Draco Malefoy :** Mais parrain, tu es aussi sur le tien pendant ton cours.

**Séverus Snape :** Oui mais moi ce n'est pas pareil, j'en ai besoin...pour...besoin pour mon cours !

**Harry Potter :** Monsieur, ce n'est pas vous qui m'aviez dit en deuxième année que les potions ce n'était pas un savoir que l'on trouve dans les livres mais un don naturel.

**Séverus Snape :** Oui mais depuis cinq années ce sont écoulées...

**Neville Londubat :** Mais tu m'as dit la même chose hier.

**Harry Potter :** Dans votre cul !

**Sirius Black :** Nan y a que moi qui peut y être...et les gods.

**Séverus Snape :** …

**Sirius Black :** Je devais pas le dire c'est ça ?

**Séverus Black :** Bon bah voilà, on va continuer le cours !

**Harry Potter :** Ah bah non, la cloche vient de sonner. Zut on va chez la chatte en chaleur.

**Draco Malefoy :** Oh non...

**Minerva MacGonagal :** Avez-vous un problème avec mon cours messieurs ?

**Harry Potter :** Euh non...tout le monde adore votre cours !

**Pansy Parkinson :** C'est une évidence.

**Minerva MacGonagal :** Vous moqueriez-vous de moi chers élèves ?

**Tous les élèves :** Pas du tout madame !

_Voldemort vient de se connecter._

**Tout le monde :** Aah !

**Professeur Flitwitch :** Oh mon amour je t'attendais !

_Crise cardiaque générale._

**Voldemort :** Bonjour !

**Harry Potter :** Je l'avais pas tué lui ?

**Voldemort :** Bonjour !

**Draco Malefoy :** Oui c'est bon on a entendu, bonjour aussi.

**Voldemort :** Non vous avez lus !

**Professeur Flitwitch :** Oh arrêtes de chipoter et viens te faire prendre.

**Voldemort :** J'arrive !

**Ginny Weasley :** Voldy est un soumis ?

**Voldemort :** Ne te fous pas de ma gueule !

**Ginny Weasley :** Nan en fait je trouve ça mignon !

**Voldemort :** …

**Professeur Flitwitch :** Ramène toi tout de suite sinon deux semaines d'abstinence.

**Voldemort :** Oui tout de suite ! Mais, t'es où ?

**Professeur Flitwitch :** Baisse les yeux.

**Voldemort :** Cou-cou !

**Théodore Nott :** Laisse moi deviner mon amour, tu es déjà en route avec un appareil photo dans une main et du pop-corn dans l'autre.

**Hermione Granger :** Comment as-tu deviné ? Et je parie que toi tu as les transats ?

**Théodore Nott :** Bravo ma chérie, tu es vraiment la plus intelligente !

**Hermione Granger :** Bien sûr, j'ai la science infuse !

**Draco Malefoy :** Eh ! C'est ma phrase !

**Hermione Granger:**M'en fous.

**Draco Malefoy :** Pouffiasse !

**Hermione Granger :** Bâtard !

**Harry Potter :** Insulte pas Draco !

**Théodore Nott :** Bouffon !

**Draco Malefoy :** Insulte pas Harry !

**Hermione Granger :** Couillon !

**Pansy Parkinson :** Ça risque d'être encore long –'

**Voldemort :** Coucou !

**Ginny Weasley :** T'étais pas en train de baiser toi ?

**Voldemort :** C'est mon cri de jouissance.

_Pansy Parkinson vient de créer le groupe « Que toutes les personnes dégoûtées ou mortes de rire rejoignent ce groupe »._

_Tout Poudlard à rejoint ce groupe._

**Hermione Granger :** Théo, j'en ai marre de les faire chier. Tu viens baiser ? Rendez-vous dans le lit de Draco !

**Draco Malefoy :** Pedette !

**Harry Potter :** Mais ils ont raison, ton lit est tellement confortable. En plus, ça devient carrément un lit de luxe quand t'es à poil dedans.

**Draco Malefoy :** …

**Lavande Brown :** Oh putain ! Rien qu'en l'imaginant je deviens une femme fontaine.

**Draco Malefoy :** Oh putain sa mère...

**Harry Potter :** Laisse mon dragon tranquille ! Il est n'a moi d'abord. (Tire la langue à Lavande).

**Lavande Brown :** Pff... t'es pas prêteur...

**Draco Malefoy :** Mais je suis pas un objet ! Pour la peine, tu ramènes tout de suite ta queue Potter.

**Harry Potter :** D'ac-cord !

**Albus Dumbledore :** Le taux de chaleur hormonal à dépassé les 300% dans ce château alors je couperais le réseau dans quelques minutes.

**Voldemort :** Coucou ! Ça y est j'ai fini !

_Le réseau vient d'être coupé._

OoOoO

_Et voilà c'est fini ! Vraiment désolé pour ceux qui aiment, d'autant que nous avions prévu le mariage de Kevin et Hagrid, que nous n'avons d'ailleurs pas vu dans ce chapitre._


End file.
